Plik:Microsoft Word 2007 ENG TB 01 01 Welcome and What is New
Description To Know PC Componets System Parts Complete Chapter Learn how to use "The Keyboard" and get more techniques from this video. Keyboard Shortcuts must read & Share this video. Keyboard Shortcuts (Microsoft Windows) 1.CTRL C (Copy) 2.CTRL X (Cut) 3.CTRL V (Paste) 4.CTRL Z (Undo) 5.DELETE (Delete) 6.SHIFT DELETE (Delete the selected item permanently without placing the item in the Recycle Bin) 7.CTRL while dragging an item (Copy the selected item) 8.CTRL SHIFT while dragging an item (Create a shortcut to the selected item) 9.F2 key (Rename the selected item) 10.CTRL RIGHT ARROW (Move the insertion point to the beginning of the next word) 11.CTRL LEFT ARROW (Move the insertion point to the beginning of the previous word) 12.CTRL DOWN ARROW (Move the insertion point to the beginning of the next paragraph) 13.CTRL UP ARROW (Move the insertion point to the beginning of the previous paragraph) 14.CTRL SHIFT with any of the arrow keys (Highlight a block of text) SHIFT with any of the arrow keys (Select more than one item in a window or on the desktop, or select text in a document) 15.CTRL A (Select all) 16.F3 key (Search for a file or a folder) 17.ALT ENTER (View the properties for the selected item) 18.ALT F4 (Close the active item, or quit the active program) 19.ALT ENTER (Display the properties of the selected object) 20.ALT SPACEBAR (Open the shortcut menu for the active window) 21.CTRL F4 (Close the active document in programs that enable you to have multiple documents opensimultaneously) 22.ALT TAB (Switch between the open items) 23.ALT ESC (Cycle through items in the order that they had been opened) 24.F6 key (Cycle through the screen elements in a window or on the desktop) 25.F4 key (Display the Address bar list in My Computer or Windows Explorer) 26.SHIFT F10 (Display the shortcut menu for the selected item) 27.ALT SPACEBAR (Display the System menu for the active window) 28.CTRL ESC (Display the Start menu) 29.F10 key (Activate the menu bar in the active program) 30.RIGHT ARROW (Open the next menu to the right, or open a submenu) 31.LEFT ARROW (Open the next menu to the left, or close a submenu) 32.F5 key (Update the active window) 33.BACKSPACE (View the folder onelevel up in My Computer or Windows Explorer) 34.ESC (Cancel the current task) 1.CTRL TAB (Move forward through the tabs) 2.CTRL SHIFT TAB (Move backward through the tabs) 3.TAB (Move forward through the options) 4.SHIFT TAB (Move backward through the options) 5.ALT Underlined letter (Perform the corresponding command or select the corresponding option) 6.ENTER (Perform the command for the active option or button) 7.SPACEBAR (Select or clear the check box if the active option is a check box) 8.Arrow keys (Select a button if the active option is a group of option buttons) 9.F1 key (Display Help) 10.F4 key (Display the items in the active list) 11.BACKSPACE (Open a folder one level up if a folder is selected in the Save As or Open dialog box) Microsoft Natural Keyboard Shortcuts 1.Windows Logo (Display or hide the Start menu) 2.Windows Logo BREAK (Display the System Properties dialog box) 3.Windows Logo D (Display the desktop) 4.Windows Logo M (Minimize all of the windows) 5.Windows Logo SHIFT M (Restorethe minimized windows) 6.Windows Logo E (Open My Computer) 7.Windows Logo F (Search for a file or a folder) 8.CTRL Windows Logo F (Search for computers) 9.Windows Logo F1 (Display Windows Help) 10.Windows Logo L (Lock the keyboard) 11.Windows Logo R (Open the Run dialog box) 12.Windows Logo U (Open Utility Manager) 13.Accessibility Keyboard Shortcuts 14.Right SHIFT for eight seconds (Switch FilterKeys either on or off) 15.Left ALT left SHIFT PRINT SCREEN (Switch High Contrast either on or off) 16.Left ALT left SHIFT NUM LOCK (Switch the MouseKeys either on or off) 17.SHIFT five times (Switch the StickyKeys either on or off) 18.NUM LOCK for five seconds (Switch the ToggleKeys either on or off) 19.Windows Logo U (Open Utility Manager) 20.Windows Explorer Keyboard Shortcuts 21.END (Display the bottom of the active window) 22.HOME (Display the top of the active window) facebook: https://www.facebook.com/komcluez.add twitter : https://twitter.com/TwitKomcluez pinterest : https://in.pinterest.com/komcluez/ tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/login?redirect_to=/dashboard linkedin : https://www.linkedin.com/profile/preview?vpa=pub&locale=en_US blogger : https://draft.blogger.com/home?bpli=1&pli=1 instagram : https://www.instagram.com/komcluez/ flickr : https://www.flickr.com/people/144100665@N05/ snaphotmobi : http://www.snaphotmobi.com/user/komcluez plus.google : https://plus.google.com/115052738082005502740/posts YOUTUBE COMPUTER COURSE : https://www.youtube.com/playlist? list=PL8eXNwNaQPNjh4FGSQWSqJUY01HH2y3eZ Category:Videos